Laser surgery uses a laser beam to ablate or vaporize tissue, rather than cutting the tissue with a scalpel.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that, to the extent that any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.